


Just a little warmer

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Regina *really* likes Emma's muscles, Emma realizes this, and tries to show them off whenever Regina is around, to see her reaction. Regina keeps trying to hide her reaction.Asked by anon via tumblr





	Just a little warmer

**Author's Note:**

> The anon also asked for the story to have both Emma and Regina's pov within the story. Just a heads up for some twists and turns at several moments of the ficlet.
> 
> Set in: Canon Divergence on 2nd season

The sound of a car door closing violently made Emma smirk slightly before she focused once again on holding the new sign for Game of Thorns above her head. Spring was beginning to peek its head over the brown and murky leaves that had littered the entire city a week ago and a stubborn droplet of sweat began to fall just alongside her brow as the unmistakable footsteps of Regina preceded the face of the former queen.

The woman looked gorgeous on her black and purple power suit and for a moment Emma felt slightly out of place before she saw what she had hoped to not have been a product of her imagination a week ago, back when she had seen Regina accompanying Henry to the school bus. A glance, a lick on her lips and a slight red on those cheeks.

Raising her chin in what Emma hoped was greeting enough, the blonde squared her shoulders a little more, knowing full well that the hem of her tank top had ridden up a few inches with the movement. A detail that hadn’t been lost on Regina if her suddenly slightly dropping gaze was anything to go by. Unfortunately for Emma’s smugness, the older woman glanced back at her eyes in the span of a second, slightly flushed cheeks returning back to normal as Regina settled into a small lopsided smirk. One that the former queen hoped masked well enough her still half wandering eyes to the curve on the blonde’s arms as she kept on holding the sign.

“I didn’t know you were being payed to do this dear.” Her voice was low enough to drawl on the epithet, a short sigh breaking it in two as she kept the smirk on place.

Narrowing her eyes and doing her best to keep her arms from wavering even if she was starting to feel the weight on them, Emma feigned to not have heard the former queen just in time for Moe French to come out of the shop, a grateful look on his eyes while holding two bolts on his hands.

“Thank you so much Emm….” The man’s gruff voice halted at the sight of Regina, his smile wavering at the sight of the former queen who kept his gaze with one of her own.

“As I was saying.” Regina’s tone spoke of danger and the tall man visibly swallowed as Emma rolled her eyes to the brunette’s antics. “I didn’t know the city was paying Miss Swan here to make errands.”

For a second the blonde considered on leaving Regina keep on with her words but the look on Mr. French eyes was sufficient for her to take pity on the man. Crouching slowly and leaving the sign as close to the building’s façade as possible with a heavy thud Emma rose again, picking her jacket from the spot on the floor she had put it on and throwing it over her shoulder, not missing the quick glance Regina directed at her from the corner of her eyes as she kept on staring at Moe, one brow raised and her back as straight as a rod.

“I was just doing a favor.”

Regina tilted her head towards her just as Emma fished the badge out of her back pocket and put it back on her loop belt, a small cheeky grin stretching her lips. One Regina didn’t seem very keen on as she narrowed her eyes while throwing at her an icy glare.

The two of them stared at each other; Emma with her chin slightly raised, smiling to herself as she felt Regina’s eyes falling to her neck for the shortest of moments while the brunette, unknown to the blonde, kept on biting the inside of her cheek, half wishing of just fireballing the smugness out of the blonde’s face and half wishing to just magic the two of them somewhere far away so she could just tell the younger woman in very certain terms what she thought of that cocky antics.

“A favor.” Her voice came out much more restrained than she would have wanted but Emma feigned to not have heard the tension on those two words, nodding slowly at her while doing so. Mr. French was already looking at both of them not really knowing what to do, hands still holding the two bolts she had brought from the shop.  Feeling slightly bolder, Emma pointed at the sign with her free hand, carefully flexing as much as possible as she still felt Regina’s wandering gaze on her the second she feigned she wasn’t seeing the way the brunette’s pupils kept on zeroing on her.

“I can help you as well if you need something, Regina.” The proposal came slightly breathier than intended, not as self-assuring as she had hoped but it was enough for the former queen’s glare to waver for a moment before she set her jaw, the muscles on her cheeks tensing as she pointed at Emma’s bug, the yellow car standing placidly where Emma had been careful to leave it before in order to call for the brunette’s attention on usual car-trip she took every midday from the city hall to Granny’s.

“I will be sure to call you if I never need to hold a sign over my head, Miss Swan. Go now, as far as I know you are still on duty.”

Emma left with a quick glance to Moe, the man already busying himself with the bolts on his hands. Snickering slightly under her breath and throwing one last smirk to the former queen, Emma narrowed her eyes, already forming the next step of her plan.

Which wasn’t as much as hers as it was Ruby’s but same difference.

Unknown to her, as soon as she was out of sight Regina let out a heavy breath, swearing slightly under her breath before turning towards her own car and leaving the man speechless while she speeded towards Granny’s, knuckles white on the steering wheel as she tried her hardest not to think on Emma’s back when she had first seen her a few minutes before; muscles perfectly defined beneath the flimsy material of that horrible top.

Or the dip between her clavicles as she had finally turned towards her…

Emma Swan was going to be the death of her.


End file.
